An Unexpected Surprise
by Grinning Dead
Summary: after being attacked by a bear Senri developes a high fever so husky and nana leave cooro to care for them while they get some medicine and the real set up for the story is: its spring .whats the real reason behind Senri's fever. plse read i suck at sums
1. Chapter 1

An Unexpected Surprise

Yay my first fanfic this is the first of 3 stories I plan on making with this title (their all m-pregs) and I thought anima need an m story

this is an M story so kiddies no reading it and it includes malexmale,m-preg so if you no like no read and dont flame you assholes cuz I live in California so it nice and warm so your flames do nothing

I dont own anima and hold no claim to any characters places or things in the anima world

____________________________________________________________________________

In a land very different than our own (couldn't remember the name of place Anima is set in so Ill keep it like this for now)their are people with extraordinary abilities like the ability to grow wings or claws.(hint hint think of the story pairing) It all stems from the souls of animals (I cant remember but I think thats what they say the anima is in one of the books) but with all that theres a few drawbacks one of these said drawbacks being that anima also gain some more interesting characteristics of their animals and their bodies are able to do things normal people cant, an example for both of these being going into heat and a male bearing children but enough of the characteristics of anima and on to our story.

It was spring,one of the most beautiful times of the year or thats what Cooro thought, looking at all the green trees and flowers and the best thing was there were even more animals about they'd even seen a few bears which Cooro thought Senri would be happy about until Senri got attacked by one of the bears. (the bear thought Senri was going to try and take its mate as if Senri's gonna get some crow ass) Senri hadn't been feeling well since the fight so Husky and Nana went to the town they were by to find some medicine or a doctor leaving Cooro with a Senri who had a fever. (a very high fever) It had been a day since they left and Cooro was getting impatient, the first day was okay because he watched the beautiful wildlife but that was getting old though the day was coming to a close and it was getting pretty dark so Cooro went to clean himself up in the lake they were camped by. He wondered what he would do tomorrow wand was trying to think if it would be okay leaving Senri and walk a little bit tomorrow,but little did he know that much different things would happen tomorrow things that would change his life.

I know it short but ill try and make it longer in the next chapterplse review it my first story be kind plse

Oh and May the dead grin on your soul dundundun!


	2. Chapter 2

An Unexpected Surprise

Hello people it seems I've only gotten one review well at least I got one so thank you-oh wait after leaving this document for a few minutes I've discovered 3 other review well thats nice to know a few people like it a bit well ill continue the story but it might take me awhile sorry if u don't like that so thank you:

BeyondxHatred

Miso-Uzumaki-Namikaze

Miata the Miscellaneous

candy-puhleez

Disclaimer:I do not own +Anima or any people places or things(nouns hehe) so don't sue I have no money also this is m so a message to all the children GET OUT OF MY FUCKING STORY SO I DONT GET FLAMES FROM YOUR PARENTS WHEN THEY FIND OUT WHAT YOUVE BEEN READING thank you for listening and this is malexmale people so no read if u no like, also its m-preg so don't read it if u no like m-pregs (i don't know why anyone wouldn't like m-pregs) I'm going to put explicit content in this chapter

one last thing this is un-betaed so sorry for any mistakes

___________________________________________________________________________________

(The next day)

Cooro woke with an idea for today,thinking he'd put leaves all around Senri so no one would find him so he could go for his walk today . But he thought he'd take a swim first so he walked to the lake, taking his all clothes of as he walked. Leaving his clothes on a rock roughly the size of a stool, he stepped into the cool water happily paddling away from the shore following a fish Cooro saw in the water wondering what it would taste like,loosing sight of the spot he left his clothes at. After ten or so minutes he came back, given up on the fish he'd been following,looking for the spot he'd left his clothes at.

Finding the spot he left his clothes Cooro swam to it, getting out of the lake and then looking for the rock that he had placed his clothes on. Once he found it he walked over to it, oblivious to the rustling in the bushes behind him until he heard a loud snap from said bushes turning around toward the source of the sound only to find himself knocked on his back looking up to see who it was, seeing who else but Senri. Happy that Senri seemed better Cooro said "Senri your better,I'm glad but could you get up?" not noticing the feral look in Senri's eyes. Senri did nothing but say "My mate"in a possessive tone and brought his head to Cooro's neck. Wondering what Senri was doing Cooro said "What are you doi-?" Abruptly stopping because of the feeling of Senri's teeth in his neck, only having time to gasp in shock as Senri turned Cooro on to his stomach and brought him up to his hands and knees. Still wondering what Senri was doing Cooro started asking again alarm in his voice "What are you doing Senri?!". He heard no reply but he still heard some rustling behind him (hes facing the lake). Suddenly he felt a warm breath on his ass, making him gasp in surprise.

Before Cooro could do anything besides the gasp he'd let out earlier, he felt two hands on his ass. Wondering what Senri was doing for a third time he tried to turn around, stopping suddenly for a second time because of the feeling of something warm and slick inside his entrance. Letting out a moan as he felt Senri's tongue work in and out of him,readying him for something much bigger. Soon Senri pulled his head away from Cooro's entrance, using his hands to push himself up. When Senri stood, he began slowly lining his 16 inch cock with Cooro's ass. Sheathing himself in Cooro's ass with one, swift , powerful, thrust, hitting the crow boy's sweet spot instantly making said crow boy cry out with pleasure. Slowly dragging himself out of the raven haired* beauty until only the tip of his cock was left in, thrusting back in repeating the actions over and over, getting rougher and faster each time hitting crow boy's sweet spot,every thrust making Cooro's vision go completely white with pleasure. Senri felt himself reaching climax knowing that Cooro was just as close, so with one final thrust he came deep inside cooro. Cooro screamed his climax unlike Senri who had let out only a few grunts of pleasure. Cooro was wondering how this happened but was to tired to truly think about it and soon fell asleep. Senri, looking amused watched Cooro and curled up beside him, following him into slumber's embrace

I hope this was long enough for everyone and one last thing

May The dead grin on your soul

bye bye until next time


	3. Chapter 3

This is an author's note okay

WoW I wasnt expecting to be put on any favorite or alert lists but I got questioned about the 16 inch thing welllll.... the reason behind that is I like em big and senri is in heat (its spring y'know) also I know im not a very good writer with all the commas but ill keep trying I should have the third chapter up soon and im sorry if your angry for this note thinking it was a chapter


	4. Chapter 4

An Unexpected Surprise

Yay im back but not for long (says while limping to bed with keyboard) there are reasons I havent updated like I said I would 1. something came up 2. my computers been broken and I just got it fixed. Now be nice to the author cuz my friend tripped me while we were skiing well I am so sorry any way expect an update this weekend (im a technical bastard child my parents get me different times im doing my stories at my dads cuz the computer at my moms is IN my moms room so I couldnt wright anything invovling sex specialy the gay kind shes has no idea im bi yes bi got a problem to damn bad) um put any questions u have in reviews of chapters and anyone read negima or gundam seed?


	5. Chapter 5

An Unexpected surprise

Chapter 3

Yay its Friday or it is at least while I'm writing this it is well I'm glad people thought my tripping was funny my friend sure did he laughed his ass of after though mysteriously glue ended up in his hair i mean gorilla glue then I laughed MY ass off he had to go to school with it like that. Well better get started on the fic but one last thing before: the reason I asked if anyone read gundam seed and negima is cuz my next stories are gonna be in those 2 and I was gonna ask if anyone wanted to help me with them.... whoops almost forgot the disclaimer, I got just the thing for it (ruffles around in black bag)its cooro yay

Cooro: where are the apples?

GD: umm oh yeah the apples hehe you'll get them after you do the disclaimer

Cooro: (not paying attention)huh wha oh yeah the disclaimer Grinning Dead does not own or have any claim to +Anima or any characters in it though apparently he does own my soul (not really but I can dream right?), can I get the apples now?

GD: yeah there in this large cage right here (pulls out really big cage I'm talking like horse carrier cage)

Cooro: really? (bends over to look inside cage)

GD: no (kicks cooro into cage) yay I have caught him though I wonder what Senri will do once he finds out? Warning sexual content not suited for readers under 18 but not in this chapter

_________________________________________________________________________________

(Next day)

Husky and Nana had just gotten back from the village with the medicine to find the campsite deserted "Cooro,Senri,where are you we have the medicine!" screamed Nana,beginning to panic. Nana's panic rose to a fever pitch when they had looked every until Husky mentioned the lake "Nana remember theres a lake nearby maybe, Cooro took Senri to the lake to clean his wounds." offered Husky. "Why didn't you mention that before!" Nana screamed while rushing to the edge of the lake closest to the camp sight. What she found there left her dumb struck, and it did the same to Husky once he caught up. Laying there was Senri and Cooro. Normally that wouldn't faze either Nana or Husky but the real gut puncher about the sight was: were both naked 2. Cooro's arse was covered with an unbelievable amount of cum last but not least Senri was all the way sheathed into said arse and seemingly sleeping while fucking Cooro

The villagers say a bloodcurdling scream, feminine in nature was let out that echoed for miles around.

_________________________________________________________________________________

I am so sorry for not making this long enough but my leg is starting to hurt again badly so im just gonna go to bed and continue tomorrow hope thats okay and thank you anyone who read aso like befor put any question you have in the reviews u give


	6. Chapter 6

An Unexpected Surprise

Ah well spring breaks over and im depressed the 2 reasons for my not updating well spring break in itself was the no updating problem with the depression I got some of the angst out in the poem I put up on my profile also I was interested to see how many hits I got on my story to how may reviewed huh oh well I know this chapter prolly isn't going to be very long but cant ever really think about this story let alone find the uninterrupted time to type it and about the 16 inch thing its that long if you don't like it deal with it and its maybe 4 or 5 inches across I love em big so no more reviews about it being to big Puhlease I mean seriously its staring to get annoying but back to the not being very long well as I was saying uninterrupted time because I come from a very big Mexican family who seems to me d fashioned including no gays or bisexuals so I have to type this in secret and my grand ma barges in a lot as do my cousins then the other half of my families computer is too slow to type with and not get caught also my depression really slows my creative juices though reviews actually help and im not saying that but enough about me how were all the reviewers spring and or following weekends. Oh one last thing Im trying to come up with my oc but cant think of a good animal for him can you guys help me out heres his basic description

Age: depends on what I feel like for the story

Build: Slightly larger than average though still uke slender

Appearance: a slender face,uke small nose, dark brown hair with lighting blue streaked through it,

Disposition: havent thought of one yet

so what are your guys thoughts about him I also cant come up with a name it has to sound unique and maybe elegant on to the disclaimer

I dont own +Anima or anything having to do with it except this plot also no one under the age of 18 or your countries legal consent age should read this story unless I start getting angry parent pms in other words:KIDDIES STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY STORY!!!!!!!!! on to the story

Cooro and senri awoke with quite a scare from the ungodly scream uttered from naana's mouth made all the worse because some whrere along the line of these events she trasformed into her bat form... oh I cant write anymore its all left me I cant find the will to write you guys could give me your ideas for how to continue the story or you could ask to write the story I wouldnt mind sorry I dont know why im so deppressed oh welll and sorry to anyone who read this and got pissed of when they found out it wasnt a chapter


End file.
